thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Caasi Davar
'Appearance & Personality' Caasi has long, naturally green hair that falls almost all the way to the ground. She keeps a book tucked under her arm almost all the time, but that book changes almost as frequently as her clothes, thought her favorite outfit is a traditional Greek dress. Though without the ornamentation most of the time. She puts on a pair of thin framed glasses when she's reading, which is almost all the time. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: *Total Spent: *Total Left: 'Possessions' *Many many books *Small celestial bracelet 'Abilities & Spells' Solid Script: Bite Caasi launches the word Bite at her opponent. The word folds over itself, opening and closing like a maw, before biting the intended target (Or whatever it hits) several times. Solid Script: Bounce Caasi writes 'Bounce' on the ground, and the area becomes super bouncy. It's mainly a for fun spell, but Caasi can use it to jump up to areas higher up than she can reach. Caasi can control how bouncy the area is. Solid Script: Sap Caasi writes the word Sap on a surface, and the marked area becomes extremely sticky Sap. It can be written on the ground to trip up enemies or on walls to catch weapons. Solid script: Hot Caasi writes the word hot on an object. It instantly becomes hot to the touch. The intensity depends on what the object is made of. In descending order of intensity: Metal (Can leave burns if touched right where the word is written) Wood Fabric Glass Cannot effect Lacrima. Solid Script: Star Basically a starlight night light. Solid Script: Shield A spell she is trying to perfect, created the word shield in front of Caasi to attempt to block incoming attacks. Appears to do better against physical assault over magical assault. 'Skills & Talents' Basic medical knowledge: Can stitch and bandage basic flesh wounds, some diagnostic skills, though tends to over diagnose. 'Backstory' Caasi and Isaac, were born twins to a proud James Davar and a doting Raven Davar owners of a large bookstore in a large city. They were raised around the books, thriving together in the fantasy section. Knights and princesses becoming their bread and butter. They would get lost together in the stories that filled their lives. As they grew, the stories filled them with a Wanderlust that the confines of the big city could not sate. Isaac, ever the bolder of the two, told their parents he was going to join the army, and that nothing they could say would sway him. James and Raven were understandably concerned and voiced their concerns belligerently, but he had come to the age where they could do nothing to stop him if he was truly dedicated. Isaac left. Caasi was left alone with her parents, with a drive trying to push her out the door, but a lack of boldness keeping her from telling her parents. They began training her to take over the family business and she began training herself in magic. Hopefully inconspicuous magic. The easiest to learn in secret was solid script, so she trained, hoping the magic would give her the confidence to tell her parents she wanted to leave as well. By now her younger brother, James Davar Junior had been born, and was getting to the age where he could help out around the store. She knew she could leave. They couldn't say anything. She just couldn't bring herself to say the words to them. Could only imagine how they would react (It's worth noting many of those potential reactions are tempered by years of fantasy novels). One day, Isaac limped back into the bookstore, heavily relying on a cane. He bore a large smile on his face even so. Later he explained that he had been injured beyond reasonable healing during the war. They had to let him come home. He looked directly at Caasi while embracing their parents and he smiled knowingly. He sat with her alone to catch up, and she confided in him that she had been practicing magic hoping it would help her get the confidence up to leave home, like he had. He smiled, placing a hand on her head. He had grown a lot in his time away from home, in more ways than size alone. A lot of the brashness of youth had been sanded away and left a kind man behind. The next day he told their parents he would take over the bookstore, cane and all, and explained to them how Caasi wanted to leave as well. Horror crossed their parent's faces, not at the thought that she wanted to leave, but rather by the realization that she had wanted to leave for as long as she did, but felt she couldn't. So with the blessings of her family she set out to train her magic and explore the world. Cassi walked down the streets of... what was it? Magnolia? Yes, she was in Magnolia already, with her nose buried in a book, the cover of which bore the back of an armored knight staring out at a field ablaze with fire of every color. Her eyes scanned the pages, extracting every detail of the Knight's journey, and possibly and explanation for the flaming field. She was completely engrossed, and people on the street had to move out of her path to avoid a collision. Unfortunately buildings do not have the same ability, and Caasi's book pushed itself into her face as she walked into the outside wall of the Fairy Tail guild hall, just to the right of the door. The surprise knocked her flat on her back, her book falling off to the side somewhere. She sat up and looked at the wall, blaming it for interrupting her during an exciting part. 'Relationships' Tiiron: She fell hard and fast for Tiiron, but his dark side scares her. She promised herself she would help him through it. Jarred: Jarred is a lot like her little brother, and he now sees himself as such. She is teaching him and his brother to read. She enjoys the fact that Jarred calls her sister. Felix: Caasi met him as she was arriving at the guild hall. Akane: Met her when she was literally worried sick over her husband. Caasi considers her a friend even though they haven't had much interaction since then. Category:D-Class